You have me
by klcm
Summary: She had almost lost him. He had heard the pain. Now he had some things to straighten out. He had to win a heart. M/G fluff!


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

---------------------------------------

Yet another case had come to an end, and the team were coming home nearly intact. As she pushed her key mindlessly into the lock, her mind ticked over. Memories of the phone call that ended with a gunshot. She thought for a second time that Derek had made her his last voice to hear. It was like the New York fiasco on repeat all over again. Her mind came back to the present, the reality that Derek Morgan was still alive and kicking and on his way back to Quantico as she thought. She moved into her apartment and smelt something, she thought it was her mind playing tricks, 30 hours of no real lengthily sleep tends to cause hallucinations of all sorts. She locked the door, dropped her bag and stopped as the lights wouldn't work.

All of a sudden lights beamed on, not her main light, no, instead fairy lights twinkled across her ceiling. She stood confused, as she turned there was Derek Morgan in the archway of her bedroom, looking as hot as ever, with a single red rose in his hands. Apology written broadly across his handsome features. She stood astounded; she didn't think he was home just yet.

'Baby girl...I am so sorry for what I put you through earlier.' She looked at the floor. 'I just needed to hear your voice, to keep me sane, to keep things from over taking me.' She looked up at him, her eyes gathering tears, not only at the memories but the words he was saying. 'I told you once you were my God given solace... I even told you once that I love you but I never acted baby girl and I wished I had...every day I wished I had.' He stepped towards her. 'I'm in love with my goddess, I'm in love with my best friend, I'm in love with you Penelope Garcia.'

'Derek...' She whispered.

'I want to thank you...' He continued. 'I don't care if you don't feel the same for me baby girl... but you kept a promise for me, no one's ever done that, you promised to never stop speaking to me and you haven't.'

'Derek...' She began again.

'P...please let me finish. I just wanted to say that I've loved you possibly longer than you expect, I just wanted to show you that you've made me a one woman man.'

'I do love you.' She whispered.

'Pardon...' He said completely shocked, he had no idea, no idea at all that she would express it that easily.

'I said I do love you... you're not the only one in love with their best friend and solace.'

It was then he stepped in and took her in his arms and kissed her with so much pent up emotion and passion that she melted in his arms. At that point they realised they had both fallen in love but been ignorant, been scared to embrace it.

'I was hoping to have a dance to make you realise what you mean to me baby girl.'

'A dance?'

'Yeah... I heard a song and it made me think of everything you give me.' He said slightly embarrassed but certain.

'Oh...' She blushed.

'Never underestimate what you give me goddess.' He looked her in the eyes. 'I am really sorry you had to listen to that all over again.'

'It's fine handsome...part of the job.' She smiled at him. 'Now for that dance?' She said with a smile that shouted tease.

He released her from his grip and pushed play and immediately the sound of a piano filled the room. He then approached her and she felt a wave of self conscious pass over her. It melted away in the instance he took her hand and the words came to the music.

**Make everything so simple in a crazy world,  
and I'm tryna find the words to say,  
you make everything alright just by being around  
mmm, you make me wanna sing  
mmmmm**

She took his embrace and allowed him to lead; no one had ever done anything like this for her. No one had ever told her they wanted to dance to a song with her because it said everything that reminded them of what she was to them.

**You're my light in the dark  
guiding, guiding me home  
and your faith in me, is all I need  
baby, mmmm your love it sets me free  
mmmmm....**

Penelope pulled away from his embrace as the tears began to feel, she stayed close, but needed to get enough room to wipe the tears away.

'You okay P?' She nodded. 'Aw baby don't cry. Please.'

'Sorry...I'll be fine.' He then pulled her even closer, determined to finish what he had started.

**I need a little help,  
I can't seem to breathe easy  
not when your around oooh  
mmmm....**

As the song finished, he pulled her away, putting his finger under her chin, he made her look at him, not just look at his face, but into his eyes.

'I just want you to know that even if I don't show it, you are my everything P. My everything. I don't care what anyone else has to say, I love you and that's all that matters.'

'I really thought I had lost you earlier... I felt a bit of me break when I heard that gunshot...and then there was your voice and you were safe.' She said as tears began to fall intermittently from her brown eyes

'I'm so sorry to make it you on the other end of the line...I just needed you to realise that if there is one voice I had to hear in this lifetime for the last time, I would give my all for it to be you...But for now I will give my all to come home to you, to see you, to hear you, to smell you, to have you.'

'You have me handsome.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So I'm ill after a stupid injection! So I thought some lovey dovey M/G action would go down well!

_The song is Laura Izibor – 'Mmm...'_

Hope you enjoyed some much needed and wanted love between the best duo!


End file.
